


When Trapped By Omniscience, Tea Is Useless

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sarah's fear of water/drowning, don't remember..., either way here's my take, why did this headcanon become so popular again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: Prompt: sarah's fear of drowning [but also kinda water in general]





	

Sarah sat stock still on the couch. Her hands were wound tight around each other in her lap. She was staring straight ahead but at nothing in particular. Trembling slightly, she could have been cold. Completely silent, she could have just been lost in her headspace. Without fidgeting in the slightest, however, she couldn’t have been Sarah. Not really.

Beth knew this and responded in preparing the third kettle of tea that day. At this point she really wasn’t sure if it helped much, but Sarah was grateful to be able to do something with her hands, grateful for warmth to spread freely into her chest.

Not quite grateful enough to find it in herself to smile, though.

Beth settled back down next to her girlfriend, passing over the cup of tea, pulling the blankets around them both, turning up the TV to scream louder than the rain. Sarah, for her part, loosened up her shoulders a bit. She let Beth curl around her and against her and twirl a strand of her hair absent-mindedly. Sarah’s own hands were busy shifting the cup between them or stirring at the dark liquid or changing the channel every few seconds.

Her focus was singular. Her mind was empty. The storm thundering outside, the rain pelting at the windows, the darkness suffocating the clouds was just:  **background**.

That’s everything it needed to be and nothing more.

Beth was more pessimistic in comparison. She had been watching the weather like a hawk since she’d heard about a storm coming in from Sudbury and the meteorologists would just become more deadpan each time they were on. With what she could understand from radars and satellites and all that, this might be one of the—

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Screeeech......Beep..._

Sarah all but jumps from her seat, all but spills the whole entire cup of tea over herself, all but makes Beth fall off the couch in surprise.

“B-Bloody hell, what is that?!”

“Sarah,” As she regained her balance and stood up, Beth didn’t dare grumble. She kept her voice ramrod straight, just like she had practiced.

“What...?”

“We talked about this. If the severe weather warning goes off, we go down.” She gathers the blanket from the floor, takes the tea from Sarah’s hands, starts leading the two of them down the hall.

Sarah tried to pull back. She can’t make this any more serious than she can already hear, she can’t give a damn storm this much power over her. “N-no, wait—”

“It probably won’t be long, an hour at the most, but you promised.” Beth’s grip was firm and unrelenting but the hand she ghosted over Sarah’s back was anything but. She somehow dragged the two of them to the basement door and opened it, gesturing inside. “After you. I’m gonna get us some more candles.”

She goes, rummages through the closets, gets an extra lighter while she’s at it, and comes back. Sarah hasn’t moved an inch, facing the open doorway with her claws dug into the floorboards before the first stair and the walls on either side of her.

“Sarah, you have to—”

“No, I can’t.” Her voice is defiant against budding tears but Beth can hear the cracks.

“You won’t even hear the storm from down there. It’ll be better, I promise.” Beth’s hands are full. She rests her chin against Sarah’s shoulders. Kisses the side of her neck as gently as her chapped lips will allow. Prompting. Light. Pleading. “I’ll be right—”

“I  _can’t_  go down there.”

“I know it’s hard but—”

“Would you bloody look?!” Sarah’s voice is a throaty growl that makes Beth immediately recoil. Carefully, she peers around her shaking girlfriend in the doorway, gaze traveling down to the bottom of the stairs, watching as a crash of lightning in the window makes an odd reflection on the floor.

The basement has flooded. There’s water everywhere. How the hell didn’t Beth notice?

Feeling even more helpless, all she can do is watch Sarah bristle at the realization that she cannot truly escape her nightmares. Not when they can fall from the sky anytime in the year, not when they can creep up through the very ground she stands on.

Not when they are omniscient.


End file.
